


Only You

by maria_soederberg



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Six pack, good looks and model jobs – the co-workers of Lauren have that while Seth has no six-pack, no model jobs. Lauren always tells Seth that she doesn’t care about that, but one time, Seth jealousy gets ahead of him. How is it going to end?





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Lauren Silver
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 3 minutes

Seth never really cared about how he looks or what people think of him. But somehow it changed when he met Lauren. He wants her to like him and now he cares about the way he looks, especially with Matt Rodriguez and Chris Winter on her side.

He doesn’t have a six-pack nor model jobs, he is just a writer in the background, not wanting to work out every day just to please everyone. But now he is scared that Lauren could fall in love with Matt or Chris, especially with Matt. He is the dream man in Los Angeles, girls love him so why should Mikayla be different.

Seth doesn’t want to be jealous, but he can’t help and be. When Lauren is late for dinner, he is always worried, he can’t stop is thoughts.

“Seth? Are you still awake?” Lauren comes in and asks softly.

“Yes, I am. I am in the dining room.” Seth responds rather sadly.

When Lauren comes into the dining room she knows why. Seth prepared a romantic dinner for them, and the food is probably cold already.

“Gosh, I am sorry,” Lauren says and walks over to Seth and wants to hug him, but he stands up and walks to the other side of the room.

“Where were you?” Seth wonders, not daring to look at her.

“I was still working on that one scene with Matt. If I had known you cooked for us, I would have come home earlier.” Lauren apologises.

“Are you sure? I am mean the presence of a man like Matt must be great.” Seth fumbles with his hands.

Lauren walks over to him and before he could go away, she puts her arms around him and looks up. “Seth Levine, Matt is not the man I am interested in. I love you. Only you. No man in this world could change that.”

“But he has a six-pack and I am not. I am mean who doesn’t love a six-pack.”

“Me, I don’t like six-packs. I want my man to have a small stomach.” She strokes underneath his shirt. “Just like you. I love a man who makes jokes about literally anything. I love a man who doesn’t care about protein shakes or what he will eat today. I love a man who cares about me. And all of this is you, Seth Levine. Only you.” Lauren takes one hand to his cheek and gazes into his blue eyes lovingly.

“Deep down I know that, but somehow I can’t help myself and think you deserve more.”

“I deserve you, and you deserve me.” Lauren kisses Seth.

Seth puts his hands around her, pulling her close and leans his forehead against hers. “I love you, Lauren.”

“And I love you, Seth.” she kisses him and cuddles on his chest. “The way you are.”

After a short time, she leans back but not letting him go. “Maybe we can heat up the food and eat dinner together? Even though it’s late, I haven’t eaten for a while.”

“Well, in that case, I heat it up and we eat.” Seth kisses her again before going into the kitchen to warm the food up.

Together they eat the dinner and Seth tries not to be jealous of Matt, while Lauren shows him that he is the only man she wants.


End file.
